


Fighting for a Glorious Cause

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, The Howling Commandos Talk About Our Boys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Howling Commandos figure out the reason Steve was there to rescue them in the first place. (Missing scene from "Captain America: The First Avenger")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for a Glorious Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://shanology.tumblr.com/post/91962491235/can-we-just-talk-about-the-moment-when-the-howling) post by the wonderful shanology. My little ficlet's been making the rounds of Tumblr a bit, so there's a chance you've already seen it (though it might have been betad since then).
> 
> Addendum: This ficlet also now has a wonderful gifset made by [asheathes](http://asheathes.tumblr.com) that can be found [here](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com/post/123820472721/asheathes-hes-the-reason-were-alive-you).

It was getting late, that portion of the night where the alcohol was no longer making you forget quite as well as it had been.  The Howling Commandos lingered around the table, none of them ready to test whether the prison bars would still be there when they closed their eyes.

The gal in the red dress had come and gone, but Rogers was still in the back, nursing the same beer he’d had all night and deep in conversation with Barnes.

Dugan, watching them, sighed. “He’s the reason we’re alive, you know.”

"Rogers?" Morita gave him an “Are you kidding me?” look. "Yeah, I was kind of there for that.”

Dugan shook his head. “No, Barnes.”

Falsworth nodded. “He’s the one Rogers went in there to get.” Dernier nodded as well, saying something in French that Gabe responded to with a solemn expression.

“Can’t be,” Morita scoffed, taking another drink. “You don’t break into an enemy base just to get one guy.”

“Did you listen to the chatter when we got back?” Gabe asked. “No one, including Colonel Phillips, expected to see us.”

“There's also the fact that Rogers offered himself up for disciplinary action upon our glorious return,” Falsworth added. “The colonel, unsurprisingly, declined.”

“And when he was letting us out, he didn’t ask us a single question about enemy intel or guard placement,” Gabe continued.

Dugan nodded. “The only thing he cared about was knowing where Barnes was.”

Silence fell around the table as everyone’s eyes went to the two men still sitting at the back bar.

“So what we’re saying is that the man we just promised to follow into battle went on a suicide run for one guy,” Morita said finally.

“And saved all of our asses in the process,” Dugan added.

Morita considered this for a moment, then nodded. “I can live with that.”

Falsworth took a drink. “That kind of loyalty is a fine thing.”

Dernier said something again, Gabe leaning close while they held a murmured conversation in French. They both looked almost sad.

“What did he say?” Morita asked, needing to know.

Gabe turned back to the rest of the group. “He asked what would happen to Rogers if Barnes died.”

The men looked at each other. “Let’s hope we never have to find out,” Falsworth said finally, speaking for all of them.

They all toasted to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
